thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yummy Yummy/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy YummyYummy-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook ColdSpaghetti.jpg|Cold Spaghetti MashedBananas.jpg|Mashed Bananas HotPotatoes.jpg|Hot Potatoes HotPotato-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" BananaTransition.jpg|Banana transition HotPotato.jpg|"Hot Potato" HotPotato2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook JeffandCaptaininYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding an empty bowl ShakyShaky-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Shaky, Shaky" ShakyShaky-Prologue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes ShakyShaky.jpg|"Shaky, Shaky" AnthonyandGreg2.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandJeff2.jpg|Anthony playing Fender Telecaster guitar and Jeff playing piano GregandMurray4.jpg|Greg and Murray playing double bass ShakyShaky-Epilogue.jpg|''"It's time to get back into our wiggle clothes now. Ready?"'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue3.jpg|The Wiggles back into their wiggle clothes TeddyBearHug-Prologue.jpg|Henry hugging teddy bear TeddyBearHug.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" AnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony and the boys with teddy bears Jeff'sTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke Field TeddyBearTransition.jpg|Teddy bear transition JeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff dressing up as Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff DorothyTail.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy tail DorothyHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy hat and Jeff laughing DrumSet.jpg|A Drum Set TheAwakeWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy, Kay and Patricia MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray playing bass guitar JeffandDorothy4.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayandDorothy6.jpg|Murray and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregHoldingYellowHankie.jpg|Greg and yellow hankie GregHoldingGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregHoldingOrangeHankie.jpg|Greg and orange hankie GregHoldingBlueHankie.jpg|Greg and blue hankie Greg'sMagicBoxofMysteryTrick.jpg|Greg's Magic Box of Mystery trick GreginYummyYummy.jpg|Greg holding pink magic hankie DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IamaDancer-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa IamaDancer.jpg|"I am a Dancer" CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue.jpg|Everyone in the kitchen CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing ingredients and cooking supplies CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue3.jpg|Greg giving cooking safety tips TimothyandJamesRioesco.jpg|Timothy and James Rioesco CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Everyone making crunchy munchy honey cakes CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes(Food).jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" JohntheCook.jpg|John the Cook CaptainFeatherswordHoldingTray.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding tray of cakes CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes2.jpg|John the Cook chasing after Captain Feathersword CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakeTransition.jpg|Crunchy munchy honey cake transition CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding his hat of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes NumbersRhumba-Prologue.jpg|Murray playing a numbers game Number3Transition.jpg|Number 3 transition NumbersRhumba.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" GregandAnthony4.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayandAnthony.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurrayandJeff5.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthony2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Number3Transition2.jpg|Number 3 transition JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and kids playing with clay AnthonyandClareField.jpg|Anthony and Clare Field JoanieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheMonkeyDance.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" CaptainandGreg.jpg|Captain and Greg Henry'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Greg, Murray and Henry Henry'sDance-Prologue2.jpg|"Could you show me how to do it?" Henry'sDance-Prologue3.jpg|"Of course I can!" HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." Henry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony and Henry MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat2.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking a bow with his hat falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat3.jpg|"Oh, my pirate hat! I dropped my pirate hat!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat4.jpg|"Could you pick that up for me, please, Greg? I need that pirate hat." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat5.jpg|"Thank you very much." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat6.jpg|Captain Feathersword starts leaving with his sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat7.jpg|"Oh, I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat8.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat9.jpg|"What? I dropped my hat?" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat10.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting on hat with sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat11.jpg|"I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat12.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with hat falling down (for the 3rd time!) CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat13.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, your hat keeps falling down!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat14.jpg|"I got an idea! I got a great idea!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat15.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword about the idea CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat16.jpg|Greg and Murray holding Captain Feathersword's hat CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat17.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat18.jpg|"How about a clap for Captain Feathersword jumping into his hat." FishTransition.jpg|Fish transition Walk-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Walk.jpg|"Walk" TheWiggles'Legs.jpg|The Wiggles' legs walking Walk2.jpg|The Wiggles running in line TheWiggles'Legs2.jpg|The Wiggles' legs running ShoeTransition.jpg|Shoe transition Walk3.jpg|The Wiggles moving in different ways TheLoungeRoom.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry and the kids at the lounge room. JeffSleepinginYummyYummy2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "Dorothy's Birthday Party" episode TheOtherWigglesinPilotEpisode.jpg|The Other Wiggles Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStoryPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the "Dorothy's Birthday Party" episode TheUnforgottenWigglesinPilotEpisode.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray holding invitations DorothyinPilotEpisode.jpg|Dorothy JeffandDorothyinPilotEpisode.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy2.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptaininPilotEpisode.jpg|Murray giving Captain Feathersword the invitation Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStory.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party (Yummy Yummy version)" AnthonyandDorothyinPilotEpisode.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStoryEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles giving presents to Dorothy TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|Everybody except Jeff sleeping Grapes.jpg|Grapes YummyYummyEndCredits2.jpg|End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits3.jpg|Oranges in the End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits4.jpg|Apples in the End Credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Special Thanks Credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits2.jpg|More Special Thanks Credits YummyYummyEndCredits5.jpg|Lemons in the End Credits YummyYummy-SongCredits.jpg|Bananas in the Song Credits YummyYummyEndCredits.jpg|Strawberries in the End Credits TheWiggles-Album.jpg|"The Wiggles" HereComesASong.jpg|"Here Comes A Song" YummyYummyAlbum.jpg|"Yummy Yummy" CD and cassette WiggleTime-YummyYummyEndCredits.jpg|"Wiggle Time" Video Let'sWiggle-Book.jpg|"Let's Wiggle" Song and activity book DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur" Picture and Story Book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur" T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-EndCredits.jpg|"ABC For Kids Live In Concert" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries